(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing device, and in particular, a securing device for connector used in different types of windscreen wiper.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mounting of soft frame wiper with a wiper arm is shown in FIG. 1. The center section of the soft frame wiper employs a T-shaped securing seat 11 secured to steel plate of the wiper. A connector 12 is used to connect the securing seat 11 to the wiper arm. The drawback of this conventional securing seat 11 is that only a single type of connector 12 can be employed to connect with a specific wiper arm. Further, after the connection of the wiper arm, a cap has to be used, and therefore, it is rather troublesome in installation. In addition, it is not convenient in implementation of the securing seat on different types of wipers. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a securing device for a windscreen wiper connector.